The present invention relates to an electric socket, and more particularly to an electric socket wherein the prongs of a plug inserted therein are received through or between cooperating terminal plates and helical spring elements.
More conventional electric sockets of the prior art generally employ stamped metal terminal plates secured within an insulative housing which are flexed by the wedging action of the prongs of a plug when inserted therein. Though being quite functional, there is a tendency for the terminal plates to deform after repeated insertions and retractions which is often increased by the ohmic heating inherent in the device's operation. Further, the alignment of the conductors within the housing of the connector can also alter over time due to the stresses exerted on the conductors during normal usage which is compounded by the tolerances of assembly and manufacture.
It was in light of these and other deficiencies of the electrical sockets of the prior art that the present invention was accomplished, wherein an electrical connector of novel structure is provided with resilient, conductive spring elements which act in cooperation with the terminal plates thereof to engage the prongs of an electric socket, so as to provide a reliable and dependable electrical connection which can also accommodate varying types of plug structures.